


Date Day

by RaeNic18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Insecurities, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: Fem!Reader finally get a day alone with her boyfriend, Kenma, but he is known as a famous YouTuber. They decide to go to the movies for a date, but Kenma's attention gets taken away from her.
Relationships: Kenma Kozume/Reader
Kudos: 63





	Date Day

With you working part time Tuesday thru Saturday and Kenma always seeming to be engaged on YouTube, you two rarely get time alone. Time to spend with each other and only each other. Sundays were the only days that you two got to be with each other, and even then Kemna would have his nose stuck in his Switch or talking about new content for his YouTube Channel. 

That being said, the day was Sunday and Kenma promised to you that he wouldn’t touch his Switch or talk about work unless you brought it up. You could have sworn that this might be the best day of your life. You get to have Kenma all to yourself today. You suggest that you two go out and see a movie. Knowing that doesn’t involve much movement or work, Kenma agrees and off you go to the movies. 

Once at the movies, it wasn’t overly crowded as you went in the early afternoon. This made you both happy considering neither of you really liked to be around too many people. Plus you always had the constant worry that someone was going to steal the attention away from you when it was your date after all. 

All was good as you two picked out a movie and went to stand in line for popcorn and drinks. While waiting in line you would move aside to the little candy station that was there next to the lines. You ask Kenma, “Hey are you going to get some candy too or just popcorn?” But when you asked this you didn’t hear an answer. This made you look to the side and see that Kenma had totally gotten his attention taken away from you, and was talking to some other girl. Upon seeing this you feel your guts twist. He said he wouldn’t talk about work. To you, that meant dealing with fans too. 

You always feared this would happen. You were happy that Kenma had a job that made him happy, but that job came with a price. And that price was being famous and others wanting your attention.

As you stood there with a box of candy in your hand you can’t help but notice how _pretty_ this unknown girl is. You look at Kenma and he’s smiling and telling her about his latest video. He looks like he’s having fun talking to some stranger, did he even hear what you asked him? You went to step closer and grab his hand but before you could some other crazy fan jumped in your way. “Oh my god! You’re Kenma!” they gasp out as she then asks for his autograph on their arm. “Ah..I don’t have a pen..” Kenma spoke nervously but right as he finished what he said, the fan whipped out a pen for him. For someone who didn’t like to be around people, Kenma sure got used to the fans that would come up to him and be in his face.

A soft sigh left you lips and you notice the line was moving. You decide to just go up and get your drinks, popcorn, and the candy you picked out. Since you and Kenma had been together for a while, you knew what he liked. By the time you bought everything, the fans finally left Kenma and he realized that you weren’t next to him anymore. Somehow the fans got him out of line and to the side of everyone. Scanning the area, his eyes soon find you and he goes up to you.

“Ah there you are y/n. Did you see those fans? They were kind of crazy..” he mutters to you. “Mmhm..” you faintly agree as you continue your way to the theater room your movie was playing in.

Seeing your reaction, Kenma sighs out, “Hey…y/n I didn’t realize..” 

“It’s fine, Kenma lets just go see the movie..” you would interrupt him. You didn’t want to hear the excuses. He knew how you felt about being ditched to fans when you two were together and he did it anyway. 

“Hey..” he called out in a soft voice as he stopped you from walking further down the hall. Reluctantly you stop but you don’t turn around, only to feel his hand move from your shirt that he grabbed. When you turn your head back to look at him he was making his way to be in front of you. One by one he removes the drinks and popcorn and candy from your hands, setting them all on the ground next to the wall. Before you could ask what he was doing he pulled you in for a tight hug. With his head buried in your neck you could hear his whisper. “I’m sorry y/n. It won’t happen again..” 

You can feel tears welling up in your eyes, threatening to roll down your cheeks. But you wont let them. Your stomach still twisting and you’re not sure how you’re going to eat any of the snacks you bought. Slowly Kenma pulls away and moves a hand to your cheek and says softly, “Besides, you’re my number one fan, aren’t you?” 

You really want to stay mad at him but the way his low lidded eyes are looking into yours, you can’t help but smile at him. “I wish we could be invisible when we go out..” you whisper to him and you move your head to his as you gave a soft sigh.

His hands move to your sides and he gently grips your shirt staying close to you, “We can sit all the way at the top in the corner so no one would even know we’re up there.” he reassures you, “And when we come out I’ll put up my hood so no one can see my face. Just you, because you’ll be close enough.” 

How can you say no to his compromises? You slowly nod to him with a light smile. “Thank you for being so understanding, Kenma. I just want to be with you today. I don’t want anyone coming between us. Not on our day.”

Kenma nods and moves a hand to your cheek again before leaning in to kiss your lips apologetically. His touch is so soft you can’t help but melt into him. But soon he pulls away and he whispers, “We’re going to miss the beginning of the movie…” 

You lightly chuckle and nod, “Yeah lets go.” you sniffle a little, sucking up any threat of crying you had before. You reach down and grab your drink and candy while Kenma grabs his drink and the popcorn.

The two of you make it to the theater room and you walk all the way up the stairs to sit in the top row and in the corner. Kenma by the wall and you right next to him. With the way the seats were set up, you could put up the armrest that would sit in the middle of you. You would cuddle into Kenma’s side with your eyes on the big screen. Both of you soon munching on your snacks and sipping your drinks. Every now and then through out the movie, Kenma would look down at you and smile. He still couldn’t believe you were his and he would continue to do all the things he needed to keep you around. You were his favorite person after all.

**Author's Note:**

> A/n - this was written based off a request, "Can I request kenma and his fem s/o going to a date and one of his fans (from his YouTube channel) start flirting with him in front of reader who’s insecure (can it please end with fluff )"  
> And omg did I love writing every moment of this!


End file.
